Resurrection: Rewritten
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: Kagome suddenly dies in a battle. Inuyasha promises to find her reincarnation/resurrection, even if he has to wait a thousand years. After 600 years, he's a successful business man. And... the girl he interviews looks oddly like.... Kagome?
1. Inuyasha vs Naraku

**Resurrection**

  


**- Rewritten!! Better than ever! -**

  


_Chapter One_

_Inuyasha versus Naraku_

  


It has been three years. Three years exactly since Kagome Higurashi had fallen into the Bone Eater's Well, and found hanyou Inuyasha attached to the Goshinboku tree. Now eighteen, Kagome had grown into a lovely young woman, and her surrogate son, Shippou, was slightly taller than he usually was. His hair was longer, as well.

"Oi, wench! Where's the shards?!" Inuyasha's rude voice penetrated Kagome's thoughts, as she stirred the ramen they would have for dinner. Kagome looked up at the hanyou, who looked more and more anxious every day.

"I don't sense any, Inuyasha," She answered, quietly, as she went back to cooking. Shippou narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha momentarily, until he looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome, what did that idiot do to ya?" Shippou asked. Kagome smiled at the kitsune.

"He didn't do anything, Shippou," She reassured him. _And that's the problem_. She thought.

"Okay. If ya want me to eat him, I will!" He promised, as the little cub transformed into his pink bubble form, and bit the hanyou on the ear.

"Itai!" Inuyasha yelled, as he smacked Shippou, hard.

"Inuyasha, osuwari! Don't hit Shippou like that!" Kagome said. From the ground, where Inuyasha was currently at, you could hear muffled curses coming from the hanyou.

All during this little episode, Sango, the taiji-ya, and Miroku, the monk, both watched, with little sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"_Are they almost finished?_" Miroku asked, through his teeth, so that Inuyasha or Kagome heard them.

"_Can't tell... Kagome'll sit him again, I'm sure_," Sango answered, just as softly. The monk nodded, as Kaede, the miko of the village they resided in, gave them each a cup of tea.

"Argh!! He makes me so angry!!" Kagome said, stomping over towards Sango and Miroku, and sitting down, her eyebrow twitching angrily.

"Ano... Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, Sango-chan. It's that idiot over there," Kagome said. Suddenly, Sango's eyebrow started twitching angrily, as well.

"Houshi-sama, move that hand, or else you'll have TWO cursed hands!!" She threatened, as she whacked Miroku over the head with her boomerang, Hiraikotsu.

Kirara mewed slightly towards Miroku as if to say, "Told ya so", and fell asleep.

"So, Kagome, are you going back to your time later?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Inuyasha won't let me, I know that," Kagome answered.

"Hai, but it's a very important day for you, isn't it? Turning eighteen summers is a very important day for girls here," Sango asked.

"It's very important in my time. It signals when a girl has reached womanhood," Kagome said. "Yet, Inuyasha doesn't believe me when I say I'll be back. You know, I thought I'd be done with this whole ordeal before my seventeenth birthday, and, I'm celebrating my eighteenth, and we're still not done!"

"I know, I was expecting it to be done last year, as well," Sango agreed. "I'm guessing the last few shards belong to Naraku, but Inuyasha doesn't seem to agree with that thought."

"You're right," Kagome agreed. She then sniffed the air, and then her eyes bulged. "OH NO!! THE FOOD!!"

  


* * *

  


After the group swallowed down the overcooked ramen, (Inuyasha with less vigor than usual when he ate his) they decided to settle down for the night. Miroku was putting up the demon ofudas, and he and Sango had decided to take first watch.

As he watched Kagome fall asleep, Inuyasha noticed that she wasn't as calm during her sleep these past few days. She had been thrashing around in her sleep a few times. After asking her about it, Kagome had shook it off as a nightmare, but Inuyasha didn't believe it. Some youkai (most likely Naraku) had poisoned her subconscious, and now she was having less and less sleep. Shippou had decided to sleep with Kirara until his "mother" stopped having the nightmares, because the last time he slept in Kagome's sleeping bag, she nearly suffocated him.

_Why am I thinking about her so much?_ He asked himself. He never thought about Kikyo this much before. Not at all. Maybe a little bit, but... not as much as Kagome.

As he thought about the miko-in-training, he didn't notice a soul-stealing youkai and the miko it was flying around...

  


* * *

  


"Naraku-sama," A small voice said. "They're near the village. Will you attack tonight?"

"Aa," Naraku answered. "Arigato, Kanna. You may leave."

  


* * *

  


A small rumble was all that Inuyasha needed to wake up. It didn't wake the thrashing Kagome, but the monk and the taiji-ya immediately took up their weapons, Shippou transformed into a javelin, although it had a slight fox tail at the end, and Kirara transformed into her big neko youkai mode.

Inuyasha didn't take out the Tetsusaiga out just yet. He wanted to find out what was making all those sounds first.

"Foolish mortals," A voice said, evilly. A chill went down Inuyasha's spine as he realized who it was-- Naraku. "You should just give me the shards and be done with it."

Now that Naraku had been speaking, Kagome had awaken, although her eyes looked... dead. Sango remembered the look as the one her brother had.

"Kagome-chan! Wake up!!" The taiji-ya ran over to Kagome, and shook her a few times.

"You can stop that," Another voice said. They all turned to find Kikyo standing there. "I'm taking what's rightfully mine. And none of you can stop me."

"Stop this sister," Kaede said, standing between Kagome and the miko.

"Kaede, you side with my reincarnate?" Kikyo asked, in disbelief.

"I side with whatever that's good, and is in favor for the good of the people," Kaede corrected.

"That is what I promise to do, as soon as I gain my full soul back," Kikyo said. "And I intend to take Inuyasha."

"Oh no you don't," Sango said, now totally peeved. She had disliked the miko ever since she met her, and now Kikyo had the gall to try and steal her best friend's soul? Yeah, right!

"A mere taiji-ya dare to try and stop me?" Kikyo asked, almost laughing. (a/n- creepy... Kikyo laughing...)

"And me," Miroku said. Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"AND ME!!" Shippou said, turning back into his kitsune form. Kikyo smirked.

Inuyasha just stood there. He had no idea what to do. Side with Kikyo, his first love? Or side with his friends, and truly betray Kikyo? Fortunately, Naraku had decided to make his appearance.

Sure enough, he was in his baboon outfit, and, although they couldn't see the face of him, everyone knew it was the true Naraku.

"Hello, Inuyasha. So glad to finally see you again..." His voice said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I see you've met Kikyo..." The miko 'floated' over towards Naraku.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said.

"Aha. Going to the attack mode right away, are we?" Naraku asked. "Well, I see... a taiji-ya, a monk, a pathetic excuse for a kitsune, and a hanyou." He said each as if they were a disease on the tongue. "Versus a miko and a youkai. Not to mention Kanna and Kagura." As soon as he said their names, out came his children, the white haired youkai, Kanna, and the wind youkai, Kagura.

"I wouldn't say this is a fair fight," A nonchalant voice said, as a tall inu-youkai dropped from the ground. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked, in disbelief.

"Destroying him," Sesshoumaru said, pointing towards Naraku. The inu-youkai took out his long whip.

"So, two inu youkai? Should be interesting..." Naraku said. "Kukuku! Let's see if you can defeat the all-mighty Naraku!"

  


* * *

  


Kagome tried to scream, tried to run, tried everything. But Kikyo's hold on her was too strong. Suddenly, a thought appeared in her head.

"I LOVE INUYASHA!" She screamed. Suddenly, she gained full control of her body. (A/n- and as it turns out, it was right in the middle of the battle, too)

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, his eyes wide. She didn't notice him, though, for she was busy moving her hands and arms, as if she couldn't believe it. Swallowing, he turned back to the battle, and fought twice as hard.

Sango, however, ran up to the girl.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"Well, Kikyo had me in a strong hold, and I needed to be let go, and the only thing I could think of was to yell out something true. And that's exactly what I did!" Kagome asked. (a/n- couldn't think of anything else, so... -_-)

Sango smirked, but pointed away from the battle.

"Kagome, run. Just leave this place. Go home to your time. Stay there." 

Kagome didn't need anyone else's opinion on that. She ran as fast as she could... until Kagura caught her.

"Nani?!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry," Kagura said. "Blame Naraku, not me."

"Why should I?!" Kagome asked.

"Listen! If I let you go, will you make your friends kill Naraku?" Kagura demanded.

"Wha--?"

"He's enslaved me," Kagura explained. "Make your friends kill him, and I'll let you go."

"Hai." Kagome agreed, as the wind youkai pulled her back to the clearing.

  


* * *

Inuyasha felt drained when Kagura walked back into the clearing... carrying Kagome. He growled.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled. "KILL Naraku!!!!! Kill him!!!!!!!!"

He didn't need any more fuel. Leaping to reach Naraku, Inuyasha put his claws into a wound on his arm, and yelled out, "CLAWS OF BLOOD!"

Suddenly, the baboon costume that Naraku wore dropped off him, and Inuyasha's attack hit it, but not Naraku himself. Naraku seemed to know Kagura's plan, for the youkai stole Kagome from Kagura's grasp, and pulled her to the tallest tree.

"See you in Hell, Inuyasha!" Naraku said. (a/n- Isn't it kinda ironic his name actually means Hell?) With that, he sliced Kagome's throat, and finally his own, disintegrating the youkai part of him once he hit the shards in his throat, making the Onigumo part of him start to bleed profusely, as Kagome was.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He saw her choking, and suddenly, her body stopped moving. He barely heard, "'Love you... Yasha..." before he smelt death. Kagome's. Suddenly, the soul-stealing youkai belonging to Kikyo flew up to Kagome's body, and stole her soul, bringing it to Kikyo, who was smirking.

"Inuyasha, come with me!" She said. "I'm now complete!" But he was no longer himself. His eyes, originally golden in color, were now completely red. His face now had stripes on it.

"Not anymore!" He yelled, striking Kikyo with his outstretched claws. It knocked the miko's head off her shoulders.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all blanched when they saw youkai-Inuyasha growl sadistically, as he took Kagome's lifeless body, and ran off into the forest.

  


* * *

_**Author's note-** This is the longest chapter of Resurrection I've written. I've decided to rewrite it, because it was too short, and it was too vague. I'm now gonna make it slightly longer and different. ^^ Hope ya like it!_


	2. A Heart Broken Hanyou

**Resurrection : Rewritten**

  


_**Author's note- **Arigato minna-san! I'm glad you all liked that first chapter. Ja ne!_

  


Chapter Two

A Broken Hearted Hanyou

  


**_~From Last Chapter~_**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He saw her choking, and suddenly, her body stopped moving. He barely heard, "'Love you... Yasha..." before he smelt death. Kagome's. Suddenly, a soul - stealing youkai belonging to Kikyo flew up to Kagome's body, and stole her soul, bringing it to Kikyo, who was smirking.

"Inuyasha, come with me!" She said. "I'm now complete!" But he was no longer himself. His normally golden eyes were now completely red. His face now had stripes on it.

"Not anymore!" The hanyou growled, striking Kikyo with his outstretched claws. Her head knocked cleanly off her shoulders.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all blanched when they saw youkai-Inuyasha growl, take Kagome's lifeless body, and take it far into the forest.

  


**Now on with our chapter!**

  


"We have to go get her! Who knows what he could do to her in his state!" Shippou said, frightened for the body of his surrogate mother. Sango nodded her agreement.

"He could slice her body up, Houshi-sama. We have to stop him before--" Sango said, before she was interrupted by Miroku's voice.

"Before what? Even though he may be youkai, he's still the same hanyou we know. He would do nothing to Kagome's body. If anything, he could be asking her for forgiveness," He said, calmly.

"But she's already dead!" Shippou said.

"Aa, but her soul can hear him," Miroku disagreed. "Still, let us follow him. We have to speak with Kagome-sama's mother and family about this terrible day."

* * *

"Kagome... why'd ya have to die?! Why didn't you run for the well like you always do when you want to go home?! Why did you let Kagura get you?!" Inuyasha asked, frustratedly, towards Kagome's body. In useless attempts before, he had been trying to put his youkai blood into her to revive the dead miko, but... she remained dead.

He felt his eyes burn, but didn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks. There was no denying it. It was his fault that Naraku killed her. _His_ fault for making her find shards that she wouldn't even use in the end. _His_ fault for ruining her life.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face again. Then, something clicked in his head. He looked at Kagome's neck - slender, pale, free from any marks or scars. He then bit her skin lightly, and, using blood from one of his wounds on his arm (that he used to give Kagome blood earlier), added it to the wound on her neck. Then, licking it, he finished his work with his claw. Now, a small mark was seen on the back of her neck. His mark.

No matter if she was dead, once she was reincarnated, or resurrected, she would have that mark on her neck, allowing him to find her again.

He smiled, sorrowfully, at Kagome's corpse, until he picked it up again, taking it for it's final trip to the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

Souta's eyes widened when he saw his hero, Inuyasha, knock on their door, carrying Kagome. She was unusually pale, and Souta noticed a cut on her throat.

"W-w-what happened to Kagome-niichan, Inuyasha?" Souta asked, not knowing his childlike naiveté was killing his hero inside. "Is she alright?"

"N-no... I'm sorry to say she's not..." Inuyasha said, his voice cracking.

"What happened, Inuyasha?! What happened to niichan?!" Souta asked, going hysterical.

"Get your mother and your grandfather. I'll tell all of you together," the hanyou instructed, and the boy ran to get them.

As soon as that was done, and they were all in the Higurashi living room, Kagome lying on the sofa.

"What happened to my baby girl?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, tears awaiting to fall down her cheeks. "Is she sick?"

"She... died... Naraku killed her..." Inuyasha said, softly. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream. Mrs. Higurashi had burst into loud sobs. Jii-chan was crying, and Souta wouldn't believe it.

"No, Inuyasha. Niichan's still alive! She's just sleeping!!!" He said, running up to Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!! Tell Inuyasha you're okay! Tell me you're okay!!"

But Kagome didn't answer.

All of the neighbors of the Higurashi shrine heard that night were terrifying sobs, and one lone howl.

* * *

After Kagome's funeral, Inuyasha had decided to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. Souta and Mrs. Higurashi didn't look at him the same. It broke his heart when he saw Souta each time.

When he reached the Sengoku Jidai, he didn't reach the monk or the taiji-ya. Instead, he found Shippou, who was waiting just outside the well, and the two decided to leave the area to another.

* * *

That had been nearly seven hundred years ago. Shippou had now grown into an adolescent kitsune (since youkai age much more slowly than humans), and Inuyasha was now an adult. Inuyasha had a very successful business going on.

"Oi, brat!" Inuyasha yelled, when he pulled his Jaguar into their driveway, and walked in the front door. He still used his old nickname for Shippou. "You home?"

"Yeah, I am!" Shippou yelled back from upstairs. The sound of a video game could be heard. "Hey, can you sue my school?"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, as he untied the tie around his neck, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his business shirt.

"'Cause they gave me too much homework, and Takagi-sensei flunked me in Chemistry!" Shippou yelled back down. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The hanyou decided not to listen to Shippou's last comment, as he took a few papers from his briefcase, and walked into his study, securely locking the door.

His study. The only room in his house that he had privacy. His eyes flicked to the bookcase, where, on the top, lay the Shikon no Tama. He had kept it safe after all those years. And yet, he had no use for it. He sighed, and took refuge behind his desk.

"Kagome, I'm coming," He said, as he started to work.

* * *

On the other side of town, in a small, cramped apartment, filled with boxes that movers brought in, fresh from law school, Kirei Higurashi collapsed onto her bed, her mind filled with dreams that she was a girl who could travel through time, and that she was friends with a hanyou. She had to admit, he was rather handsome.

Kirei's eyes opened, and she giggled. This one now had a taiji-ya and a monk. Wait. Rephrase that. There was a perverted monk, and a taiji-ya who was his 'victim'. Occasionally, Kirei had become the victim, but the hanyou stopped the monk.

She sat up from her bed, and looked around the room. Bare. Feeling a cramp in her neck, she rubbed it, accidentally hitting the birthmark on her neck. She felt a slight tinge of pain.

Ever since she was born it was on her. Her mother had doctors try to figure out why whenever someone touched it, it hurt Kirei, but no one had an answer.

Sighing, she got up, and looked out the window.

_Well Tokyo, meet Kirei Higurashi._ She thought, as raindrops patted on her window.

* * *

**Author's note- ** Sorry that one wasn't as long as the first. I'm getting really tired, but I'll make it up with another chapter soon. Ja ne!

Review, onegai?

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/


	3. The Shikon no Tama Law Firm

**Resurrection: Rewritten**

  


_**author's note-** One review? ;_; I'm saddened! Lol. I'm just kidding. But still, one review is pretty bad. Anyway, I'm so happy! My dad's letting me get Photoshop for my computer!! ^_^ Yay!_

_**Disclaimer-** (Forgot these... he he...) I don't own Inuyasha, or if I did, would I be writing a fanfiction?_

  


-Chapter Three-

The Shikon no Tama Law Firm

  


Kirei woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. But then the annoying buzzing of the door bell rang. She sighed, got out of bed, and pulled on her sky blue bathrobe, and she opened the front door.

There stood one of her oldest friends, Miroku Houshi. He grinned, lecherously, as he gazed on Kirei's appearance. When his eyes finally rested upon her face (it took a long while), he noticed the cold glare he was getting.

"Hello, Kirei-chan!" Miroku said, cheerfully. "You seem... pleased to see me."

"What do you want, Miroku? I have to go job hunting later today," Kirei said, tiredly.

"Aa! I have found just what you are looking for!" Miroku said, smiling. "A law firm's looking for new employees."

"Yea, but will they admit a girl fresh from law school?" Kirei asked.

"Maybe if she gained the highest score on her bar exam than any of her classmates," Miroku said. "Now, will you let me in?"

"Hai, come in, but don't you dare try anything, Miroku," Kirei warned. Miroku gave her an innocent look, as he walked into her apartment.

"Moi?" He asked. "I would do absolutely nothing to you, Kirei!" Seeing her raised eyebrow, he added, under his breath, "while you're awake..." Kirei heard that, and she immediately slapped him.

"Hentai," She muttered, as she plopped onto her sofa. "Now, what's the information on the law firm?"

"Well, it's called the Shikon no Tama Law Firm, and it's ran by someone called Inuyasha Fuji," Miroku started.

"Inuyasha? Was his parents cruel, or something?" Kirei asked. Miroku shrugged.

"Kinda gave me deja vu for a minute there," Miroku admitted. "Almost like I heard that name before."

"Ditto," Kirei answered. "Continue, please."

"Well, they haven't lost a case yet, although they're in a slump. No one is asking to become a part of their firm. They don't have many lawyers," Miroku answered. "But, unusually, that's all I could find."

"Hm... I'll check there, although I seriously doubt they'll choose me," Kirei told him. She lowered her blue eyes to the floor. Miroku smiled, and patted her shoulder.

"Don't put yourself down, Kirei," Miroku told her. She smiled, and nodded.

"All right. But, before I get ready, could you please move your hand or I'll rip it off your arm?"

* * *

"Inu! Hey, Inu!" Shippou yelled. "Oi, Baka, get up! You're gonna be late for work!" Still not successful in waking up Inuyasha, Shippou transformed into his pink bubble form, and bit him on the ear.

"Itai! Okay, okay, I'm up!!" Inuyasha screamed. "God, brat, didn't you ever think of pouring cold water on my face instead of biting my ear half off?!"

"Hey, you wouldn't wake up, so I did that," Shippou said, annoyed. "Besides, Lina called and said that you would have a day full of interviews."

"I told her not to ask for everyone," Inuyasha complained.

"Well, she did, and expects you to listen to what a few dozen people have to say about you hiring them," Shippou said. "Well, since you're up, I have to go to school. Ja!" With that, the annoying (sorry Shippou fans, it's Inu's description of him) kitsune left.

"Finally," Inuyasha said, falling back on the pillow. Suddenly, Shippou's voice rang out from outside.

"Oh, and get up, Inu! I know you went back to sleep!"

* * *  
After a few minutes trying to wake up, Inuyasha finally got to work, where he saw fifty or so people lining up to the front door. Some poor souls even pulled at his jacket or his hair (like Inu-fans ^^) asking for the job.

"Oh, like, hello, Mister Fuji," Lina said, when he passed the secretary's desk. She looked oddly like Yura of the Hair. Inuyasha merely nodded. "Your, like, first interviewee (a/n- is that even a word?) is already in, like, your office."

Inuyasha groaned loudly. Just what he needed, more annoying people to aggravate him. He opened the door to his office, and looked at the person who sat calmly in the leather chair in front of his desk. He walked around the desk to his chair, and looked at the girl who was there. His eyes nearly bugged out when he saw her.

* * *

Kirei paled when she saw Mr. Fuji. He was gorgeous! Long silver hair, gold eyes... then she realized that was exactly how the hanyou in her dreams looked like. Then she saw his eyes bug out. _What is wrong with him?_

"Konnichiwa, Fuji-san," She started. "My name is Kirei Higurashi." She saw his mouth twitch. "What's funny?"

"Huh?" He asked. _Isn't he the articulate one?_

"You look like something's funny. What's so funny?" Kirei asked.

"Oh, uh... your.name," He said. Kirei raised an eyebrow.

"Yea? What of it? My parents named me 'Beautiful', so what?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing..." he said. Kirei noticed that he had his eyes on her the entire time. _He's not another Miroku is he?_

* * *

Inuyasha bit his lip, as he decided to start the interview.

"How did you find out about the firm?" He asked.

"Oh, my friend, Miroku Houshi, told me about it," She answered. Inuyasha's eyes widened again. _Miroku, with Kagome's reincarnation? Wait, Sango's not here, is she?_

"I just graduated from Harvard, with top scores on my bar exam," Kirei said. Inuyasha was impressed.

"But... you haven't had experience in a law firm before this, have you?" He asked.

"Not really. Just internships," She said.

"We'll let you know," Inuyasha said. He had absolutely nothing else to ask the girl. But, he knew he had to give her a job. Even a low level one.

"Oh, okay. I didn't do to well, did I?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah... let's just say I have a sixth sense about things like this," She answered, with a nervous laugh. Then she moved her hair away from her neck, and he saw the mark. He nearly broke into a grin.

"Well, Higurashi-san, let's just say your senses aren't as in tune as you may think."

* * *

_**A/n- **I know, short chapter. This is when they meet. Sango's coming in, as well as Rin and Sesshoumaru. ^^ I like this version a lot better than the first!! See ya!_


	4. Dinner?

**Resurrection: Rewritten**

_**Author's note** - Oh so sorry! Been busy with an original fiction of mine, and I have been writing other fics in the meantime. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!_

  


_**Disclaimer-** No, I don't own it._

  


Chapter 3

Dinner and a Movie

  


Inuyasha sighed, as he led all of the other interviewers out of his office. All he wanted was peace and quiet. As soon as he did that, he stomped out of his office, and glared at Lina.

"I told you, after the Higurashi girl, NO MORE INTERVIEWS!" He said, through clenched teeth. Lina shrugged, and rolled her eyes.

"I just thought, like, if you could, like, choose another, like, girl or guy then you might find someone, like, better!" Lina said. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. (A/n- I'm embarrassed to admit that I actually talk like that sometimes... although not so many likes in one sentence)

"What the hell did you just say?" He asked. "The Higurashi girl got the job. Call her today."

"All right," Lina said, annoyed. She really wanted to get her nails done. "But I'm not, like, making any commitments."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and stormed out of the law firm, to his silver Jaguar (^_^), and drove off to his house.

It must've been after school, or something, because Shippou was there. So was the three people he really didn't want to see-- Kagura, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken. Kagura and Sesshoumaru had become mates earlier, when dealing with Inuyasha's constant state of rage.

"Hello, Little brother," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha growled at the tai-youkai.

"You should treat your older brother with a little respect," Kagura told him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I just want to go to sleep," Inuyasha said. "So, leave." Suddenly, his stomach growled.

"Oh, you're really hungry," Shippou noted. "And I am too! Let's go out to eat. I don't want any ramen right now."

"Yes, little brother. Treat myself and my mate to dinner as well. After all, you _are_ the one with the money in this family," Sesshoumaru said, sarcastically. The tai-youkai was actually a surgeon (can you believe it?) and got a little more than Inuyasha.

"Shut up. I'm not taking you three out," Inuyasha said.

"Then we'll just stay longer than necessary," Kagura said, nonchalantly. Inuyasha growled again. Then sighed.

"All right..." He said. The three smirked.

  


*~*~*

  


"C'mon, Kirei-chan! Tell us!" "Yeah, tell us!" "I set you up on that interview, you had better tell me at least."

Kirei sighed at the amount of questions that were directed to her. First was from her friend, Sango Hasana, the second from Rin Hana, her newest friend, and the last, you guessed it, from Miroku.

"I got the job, okay?!" She said. They were in a McDonald's near the law firm, and she immediately filled her mouth with french fries before another list of questions filled her ears.

"Kirei-chan, congratulations!" Rin said. Her hair was put on a ponytail on the side of her face, giving her an innocent look. "But, I really have to go. I still have to meet my surgeon later."

"What do you need a surgeon for?" Sango asked. Her usual hairstyle, a high ponytail, was dropped, and she had her long hair down and straight.

"My knee. Takani-san told me to get it checked out by a surgeon," Rin answered. "Wait. I don't need to go now. I leave in a half hour, though. Make sure I don't lose track of time."

"Don't worry, Rin-chan," Kirei said. "What happened to your knee?"

"Ballet practice," Rin answered. "I think there's something wrong with the tendons."

"Oh... well, are you sure you're alright?" Kirei asked.

"Sure, of course I am. I just have to keep my weight off of it," Rin told her.

"Kirei, could you tell us a little about the interview?" Miroku said.

"Okay. Hmm... not much happened. He asked if I ever worked in a law firm before, and I answered and junk like that," Kirei said.

"Okay, you never worked in a firm before, and YOU GOT THE JOB?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, that's about it, Sango-chan," Kirei answered.

"That Mr. Fuji guy must be weird," Sango said. 

  


*~*~*

  


Deciding on the cheapest restaurant he knew, Inuyasha drove them to a McDonald's near his law firm.

"Oh, this is **_SO_** extravagant," Sesshoumaru said, dryly. Inuyasha smirked.

"You said, take you four to dinner. You didn't say where," Inuyasha told him, and they walked into the restaurant. Immediately, he noticed one person talking vividly. Kirei Higurashi. She had a few friends with her.

"No, Sango-chan! Hit Miroku!" She said, loudly. Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of Inuyasha's eyes.

"See a replacement for that wench you lost?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said, angrily. "NEVER.call Kagome that again."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said. "Just... get me the most expensive thing on the menu... and buy fifteen of them." He smirked, while Inuyasha glowered.

"All right," Inuyasha said, and walked to the counter, until he heard a howl of pain coming from Kirei's table. Everyone in the restaurant ran over to the table, and he could barely see a girl on the floor, holding her leg tightly.

"Rin-chan!" A tall, violet eyed man said. "Here, I'll help you up."

"I can't get up... my leg hurts too much!" She howled. Sesshoumaru, who had gotten up to see what was the matter, walked up to the girl.

"I'm a doctor," He said. "What happened?"

"I fell," The girl said.

"Not that. What happened with your leg?"

"Oh. I was in ballet, when I think I twisted my knee," She answered.

"I'll check it out," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru being nice to someone other than Kagura. Ha.

  


*~*~*

  


Kirei noticed how handsome the man who was helping Rin was. She also noticed how much he looked like her boss, Mr. Fuji. She blushed, and looked at the crowd that circled the table. She was immediately feeling eyes upon her, and she looked in the direction of them, and saw Mr. Fuji standing in the crowd.

She smiled.

*~*~*

  


Inuyasha had just taken a peek at Kirei, and his stomach did backflips when she smiled at him. She looked back at her friend, and grinned when she saw the little girl getting helped up by Sesshoumaru.

When the crowd left, Inuyasha walked over to where Kirei and the girl were. Sesshoumaru was telling her to keep off of her leg for a few days, or else the pain would be worse.

"Hey, brother," Inuyasha said.

"Have you noticed that those two girls looked exactly like..."

"Yeah, I have."

"Do you think they remember anything?"  
"I have no idea."

  


*~*~*

  


Author's note- I'm writing even longer chapters! ^_^ I'll be updating in a week or so. Promise!


	5. What to Do With Three Moochers In Your B...

**Chapter 5**

**How to Deal with Three Moochers In Your Backseat**

**(Aka- On the Way Home)**

  


"Kirei, I think I'm in love..." Rin said, as they helped her to her car. "That doctor was so handsome... Golden eyes... silver hair... he was like a treasure that shouldn't be kept a secret..."

"Rin, you're hopelessly romantic," Sango said. "Did you see what was on his finger? It was a wedding band. He's taken."  
"Oh... well, it can't stop me from imagining him single..." Rin said, her eyes looking sparkly. The others sweatdropped. "He told me his name... it's Sesshoumaru Fuji... Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, when will you return?"

"_Psst, anyone wanna drive Rin-chan home?"_ Kirei said, through gritted teeth. Sango nodded. "Hey, Rin-chan, you wouldn't mind if Sango drove you home, would you?"

"Iie..." Rin said, in her own little dream world. "See you guys later..." Sango helped Rin into the passenger seat, and she got into the driver's, and drove off.

"Well... that was an interesting meal, wasn't it?" Miroku said, smiling. Kirei grinned, and nodded. They started on their trek towards her apartment. "You looked like you knew someone in that restaurant."

"Oh, I thought I saw Mr. Fuji there," Kirei said.

"Already having a crush on the boss? And just after a month of breaking up with me? I'm stunned," Miroku said. "And people call me a lecher." Kirei smiled, and whacked him against the head.

"Oh be quiet, Miroku," Kirei said. "C'mon, I don't trust these streets at night." Miroku followed her, and noticed she was shivering. He placed an arm around her, and they continued walking towards the apartment.

  


*~*~*

  


What they didn't notice was a silver Jaguar just pulling out of the McDonald's restaurant parking lot, and the golden eyes that seemed to turn red when Miroku laid his arm around Kirei's.

"Hey, Inu, whatcha lookin' at?" Shippou asked, raising his eyes from his Gameboy. "'Cause if you don't look out, you're gonna hit that girl you were makin' google-y eyes at in McDonalds."

"Wha-?" Inuyasha said, turning the steering wheel so that he wouldn't hit Kirei and Miroku. Even though he would've loved to hit the latter.

"Ha ha. My little brother can't even stop an infatuation," Sesshoumaru said, with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha," Inuyasha mimicked, in a nasal voice. "I'm Sesshoumaru and I wear make-up." Suddenly, Inuyasha grasped the wheel harder when he saw Sesshoumaru's reaction to his taunt.

Sesshoumaru obviously was touchy about that make-up thing.

  


*~*~*

  


When Kirei and Miroku reached her apartment, she was ten shades of red. Sure, she was friends with Miroku, but they used to go out together. It made Kirei wonder if her friend wanted to be her boyfriend again.

"Um... Kirei?" Miroku said, his face turning slightly pink. '_Miroku's BLUSHING?! What the?!' _ Kirei thought.

"Hai, Miroku?" Kirei said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"CouldyougetSangotolikeme?!" Miroku said, in a rush. Kirei's face contorted to show confusion. He sighed and repeated, slowly. "Could you get Sango to like me?"

"Oh!" Kirei said. "Sure!" _'And here I thought you were asking me out! Minna, meet the ultimate baka of the world, Kirei Higurashi!'_

__"Arigatou, Kirei!" Miroku said, hugging her. "Don't you tell anyone, but I've liked Sango for awhile."  
"I would have never guessed..." '_Really, I wouldn't.'_

__"Good, that's what I was trying to do," Miroku said, smiling.

"So you put that whole 'I'm-A-Perverted-Freak-Who-Likes-To-See-Girls-Naked' facade up to get Sango to like you?" Kirei asked.

"Actually, no. I was like that way before I met you guys. Once we broke up, I kept it up to keep other girls away, and I guess I started to like Sango, instead," Miroku said, with a sigh.

"Oh... Well, I can try to get her to like you, would that help?" Kirei asked. Miroku nodded. "Good. Come over here Saturday, and I'll fix you up to be the best boyfriend Sango will ever have!" Yeah, Kirei got a little carried away when she was matchmaking (just like Kagome!).

Miroku didn't know if he should be pleased or scared when he saw Kirei's grin.

  


*~*~*

  


"Arigatou, little brother," Kagura said. During that car ride, Sesshoumaru had been making her call Inuyasha "little brother". "Why don't you bring us out more often?"

"Because Sesshoumaru..." "_is a total pig and will order the entire menu!"_ Inuyasha said, whispering the last part.

"Don't make him mad," Kagura warned. "You see what he does to Jaken when that happens." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, goodbye, big brother! I'll miss you!" Inuyasha joked, with a sigh-like voice (imagine all of the Fluffy-fans talking to Sesshoumaru. Just like that!). "Do visit more often." Sesshoumaru glowered at the inu-hanyou for a minute, before breaking into a smirk, and said his trademark line:

"You are annoying me. Die."

Inuyasha ducked away from Sesshoumaru's fist. "Too slow, big brother." Another fist. This time it actually collided with Inuyasha's head.

"Ha. Expect us to visit soon," Sesshoumaru said, as he, Jaken, and Kagura piled out of the car. He added, "Little Brother."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, as he started up the car. "Stupid... damn... brother..."

  


*~*~*  
  


**a/n-** Gomen ne, minna. But, I did finish another chappie, ne? And, this one is filled with slight- Sesshoumaru bashing. I am a Fluffy-fan myself, but I had to put it in!

  


Oh, and there's a reason I finished this: I'm in color guard now!! ^____^ But, don't expect another update for a while. Sorry again!!


End file.
